S.A.S: Desert Warfare
S.A.S: Desert Warfare is an upcoming 2012 video game for the Xbox 360. Gameplay It is based on S.A.S activities in World War Two. As its name suggests, the game has a heavy emphasis on encounters in the desert. There are eleven missions in the campaign, some based on true stories. The game contains a variety of weapons, vehicles and equipment. Alongside the campaign is the multiplayer mode, which supports eighteen player online battles, or twelve player system link games. As the player competes in matches they rank up, unlocking weapons and other equipment along the way. Below is a list of weapons that appear in the game, in the order that they are unlocked. Weapons Handguns Colt. 45 (Unlocked At Start) Walther P38 (Level Four) Luger P08 (Level Eleven) Browning Hi Power (Level Seventeen) .38 Enfield (Level Thirty One) Submachine Guns Sten MK 2 (Unlocked At Start) M1A1 Thompson (Level Seven) Sterling (Level Nineteen) Sten MK 5 (Level Twenty Two) MP40 (Level Thirty Eight) Light Machine Guns .303 Bren (Unlocked At Start) Spandau (Level Fourteen) 7.32 LMG (Level Twenty Three) MG42 (Level Thirty) M1919 Browning (Level Forty Three) Rifles L1A1 SLR (Unlocked At Start) M1 Carbine (Level Twenty Four) L42 Rifle (Level Forty Six) Rocket Launchers 3.5in Rocket Launcher (Unlocked At Start) Panzerschreck (Level Thirty One) Grenades Mills Bomb (Unlocked At Start) Bakelite Offensive Grenade (Level Eleven) Gammon Grenade (Level Thirty Four) Melee Weapons Fairbairn Sykes Dagger (Unlocked at start) Fairbairn Sykes Knife (Level Twenty Two) Multiplayer The Multiplayer mode of S.A.S: Desert Warfare is largely inspired by other First Person Shooters, such as Call of Duty. There are fifty levels to go through in Multiplayer, and players unlock weapons and other equipment along the way. Multiplayer matches can support eighteen players over Xbox Live, twelve over System Link, or four in Split-Screen. Each Multiplayer map is tailored to a specific Game Type or Game Types. The Game Types are as follows. Deathmatch: Up to eight players fight against each other in this frantic Game Mode. Team Deathmatch: Sixteen players are split into two teams and left to battle it out. Capture the Flag: Eighteen players are split into two teams and tasked to grab the oppositions flag and bring it back to there base. King of the Hill: Eight players fight over control of a neutral hill zone. Territory Control: Twelve players fight to control three neutral territories. War: Eighteen players are split into teams and play against each other in Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag and Territory Control. Big Team Brawl: Eighteen players are split into two teams and left to battle it out. Alongside the seven gametypes are thirty two Multiplayer maps. They are listed here. Bunker Gametypes: Deathmatch, King of the Hill. Description: A small Nazi bunker. Close-Quarters combat at every corner. Vehicles Featured: N/A Turrets Featured: N/A Crash Gametypes: Deathmatch, King of the Hill. Description: Rectangular crash site. Fight to control the center. Vehicles Featured: N/A Turrets Featured: N/A Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Warfare Category:SAS Category:Desert